Life's Not Always Sweet
by DarkAAlex
Summary: Raph has a chance to fall in love, but things get in the way and puts a hold on things. And the girl he loves dies, now what is he going to do? I'm not all that great with summary's but please read it and let me know what you think. This is a Next Mutation version of the Turtles and my OCs are human.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT**  
**I DO OWN MY OCs**

~Prologue~  
~August Tuesday 17, 2010~

"Run." He said fighting off the Foot.

"No, I'm not leaving you like I did last time. Besides… I- I love you." I said as I fought behind him.

He didn't respond, instead he acted. He fought of a few more of the Foot members and then grabbed my arm, into a kiss, "I love you too. Now, do me a favor and run. Just run. My brothers and I will cover you. Go."

I said nothing, just gave a simply nod and ran off. I ran for what felt like hours but was only seconds then I ran into one of the Shredders Tech-Ninjas. "_Great that means Shredder isn't too far behind."_ I thought as I pulled out my bo-staff. Then it began to rain, "_This just keeps getting better and better." _Before I could make a move the ninja's turned their invisibility on, all I could do it listen. By the time I found him I felt a sharp pain in my right leg causing me to take a knee.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. A little off tonight, are we not?"

I looked over to my right and saw Hun with a short bow. Then I looked over to my left and saw Kari and Shredder and the guys behind them about 10 rooftops over, still fighting. I tried to call for help but then Hun gripped my throat.

"I don't think anyone will save you this time." He said smiling, enjoying the pain he's putting my through.

Remembering that I have an arrow in my leg, I tried to struggle out of Hun's grip just for him to tighten it.

"Let me put you to your death, little girl." Hun said ripping the arrow out of my leg getting ready to thrust it in my chest. I wrapped my legs against Hun's neck and started to straighten out his arm, hopping to dislocate it.

*POP*

Hun's grip was gone from my neck and he started to scream in pain but ended up unconscious. Kari tackled me to the ground I kicked her off as she threw smoke pellets only to be found tied to the flag pole. I turned to face Shredder, the only guy here that I had no chance of beating, the guy who wanted me dead, the guy who killed my family because of what I wouldn't do.

"Your skills are like no other, join me and together we'll rule the world." Shredder said.

"Never, why join someone who killed me family and only intends to kill me in the end?" I asked.

"Very well." He started running towards me, I duck and rolled under his blade I threw two daggers only for him to block them.

"ASHELY! WATCH OUT!" Raphael yelled running in my direction.

I forgot about the Tech Ninja… By the time I turned around I was in more pain. The Ninja thrust his blade into my chest.

"I guess you aren't as good as I thought you were. I'll tell your father that you said goodbye." Shredder said before disappearing.

"Ash, shell! DONNY!" Raph called out cradling me in his arms.

"Raph…"

"Don't. Save your strength."

"My dad… Shredder."

"He's alive? Ash… ASH!?"

Donny knelt next to Raph and checked my pulse, "I'm sorry Raph, she's dead."

_I hope you like it so far. I'll post another chapter by the end of the week and more after if I think people are going to read and follow it. So, tell your friends, review, and let's see what happens next. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Present

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT**  
**I DO OWN MY OC**  
_The prologue was a bit of a lag but it should pick up in the chapter of the next. Review, tell friends, I'm just trying to make myself known and would appreciate it if you all could help me out, but enough about me, read on. _

Two weeks later…

Raph woke up with 3-4 beer bottles on his nightstand. He looked at his clock and read 12:15AM.

"Better wake… Ashley…" he signed as he sat up in his hammock, "Why did I force her to come along? I could have prevented her from getting killed. I could have protected her, why didn't I?"

"Do you always talk to yourself at 12 o'clock in the morning?" Leo asked standing in his doorway.

Raph just glared at him, than he got off his hammock and grabbed his stuff.

"Hey, we all miss her but there's nothing we could do about it. You did what you thought was best for her, you didn't know what was going to happen."

"Whatever. Can we go? Or are you just going to stand there and tell me what I can and cannot do?"

"After you." Leo said moving out of the way and followed Raph to the elevator. Raph walked out and jumped on his bike as Leo got on his and drove towards the docks.

Once they arrived, Leo parked his bike and walk toward Raph, who still had his running.

"So what are we doing here?" Leo asked.

"You're Birthday Present." Raph said as a figure walked out of the shadows.

"Aren't you supposed to be in California?" Leo asked.

"Change of plans." She said.

"I missed you Jessica." Leo said putting his hand against her face.

"I know. I missed you too." She said realizing that Ashley wasn't with them, "Where's Ash?"

Raph held tight to the necklace he had on, Leo stared at the ground before looking at Jessica again.

"Guys, what happened?"

"Shredder happened." Raph said not turning his head to look at her.

Jessica's eyes filled with horror and tears, "When?"

"Two weeks ago today." Raph replied.

"Is everyone-"

"Everyone else is fine." Leo said as Raphs shell-cell rang.

"Hello?" Raph answered.

"_Raph?"_

"Yes, who is this?" He asked.

"_Raph, it's Ashley."_

Raph dropped his cell, pick it up and said, "Where are you? How are you alive?"

"_I have to go. Someone's coming."_

"Wait, where are you? I'll come and get you! Hello? Ashley!" Raph stressed.

"I thought she was dead?" Jessica asked.

"So did I." Raph replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Alive

***I DO NOT OWN TMNT***  
**I DO OWN MY OC**

~August Wednesday 18, 2010 at 8:30pm~

"There seems to be a misunderstanding. This body isn't supposed to leave the building." The corner said.

"I have orders to move to this body right away."

"Can I see those orders?"

"Right here." She said pulling out a sword and slicing the corners throat, "You're welcome." She walked out the door with the body.

"_Kari do you have it?"_

"Yes Stockman, I have it." Kari said over the intercom.

"_Excellent."_

Kari rolled her eyes and loaded the body into the truck and head by to the lab. She walked the body up the Stockman. Stockman opened the bag and said, "How would you like to have another chance at life, Ashley." Then he stuck a needle that contained a blue liquid and distributed into my veins. A few moments later, I awoke, gasping for air.

"_Where am I? How did I get here?"_

"She's alive. Good work Stockman, Shredder will be pleased."

"_Dammit."_

"Here, you're going to need these." Kari said handing me a change of clothes. I snatched them from her hand and threw them on.

Ashley started pacing in the cell they put her in, _"Now what am I going to do? I'm pretty sure I died, so that means the guys aren't looking for me. Then Stockman brought me back to life… How did he bring me back? Stockman isn't the smartest person and I'm pretty sure that he didn't do this alone… Ashley think, how are you going to get out of here?"_

Hun opened the door to me cell, "Shredder wants to see you."

"What? Is Shredder saving money by not buying any chains?"

Hun held up a remote control and pressed a small button that sent an electric shock all over my body then said, "No, he gave more money."

"Lovely." She said standing up and started walking.

-August Tuesday 31, 2010 and 8:45 pm-

Hun walked me to the dojo, again, where Shredder was. Only there wasn't much talking only beating. He had me chained in one place, and he use her as his punching bag until she would agree to work with him and get his revenge on the guys, but being her, she couldn't do that. She figured that they've done too much for her already that this isn't the payment that she planned on giving them.

-12:55 am-

Kari walked Ashley back to her cell and had given her stuff for her injuries and a chance for freedom. Kari walked over to the brick wall farthest from the door and pulled out a brick and my dropped Ashley's shell-cell out of it.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"I owe the turtles, and you're never going to give in. You'll end up dead before you know it." She said putting the cell and the brick back.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, ever." She said walking out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 3: The Plan

***I DO NOT OWN TMNT***  
**I DO OWN MY OC**

-August Tuesday 31, 2010 at 12:59am-

"I thought you said she was dead." Jessica said.

"So did I." Raph replied.

"Let's head back to the lair, wait and see if she'll call again, find out where she is and put a plan together." Leo said.

"How is that possible? There's no way she's alive, she had no pulse!" Donny yelled.

"Donny, look we are just as confused as you are." Raph said trying to calm his brother.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation." Donny said as Lexi walked into the lair.

"What's going on here?" Lexi asked seeing the Raph and Donny huddled together.

"Ashley's alive." Raph said.

"How?"

"Don't know."

"Where is she?"

"Don't know that either."

"What do you know?"

"Besides that she's alive, nothing." Raph said annoyed by the question, before Lexi could say anything Raphs cell started ringing.

"_Raph, it's me."_

"Where are you?"

"_Shredder's tower. Heavily guard."_

"I'm coming to get you. Just hang on."

"_NO! He's waiting for you."_

"I don't care. I'm coming to get you whether he's waiting for me or not."

Raph heard a sign on the other end of the phone, _"Just, be careful."_

"You know I will." Raph said as the phone disconnected.

"Where is she?" Donny asked already knowing the answer.

"Shredder's tower. It's heavily guarded, and he's waiting for us."

"I know a way to get in there without him knowing it." Lexi said.

"No." Raph replied as he started to leave to find Leo.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't trust you."

Lexi sat on the kitchen counter as Jessica started making some food, watching as the guys made a rescue plan to save Ashley.

"You okay?" Jessica asked.

"Why doesn't he trust me? I saved his life several times, I let him in on things that no one else knew, and I trusted him to keep the others off my back while I did my own thing, but he still doesn't trust me." Lexi vented.

"Who doesn't trust you?"

"Raph. I could be helping them with this plan right now."

"Raph is quite a character, no one quite gets him and why he does things, not even his brothers."

"That still doesn't tell me why he doesn't trust me."

"We found you 5 years ago lying in the snow, beaten and left to die. When Donny found you he brought you back to the house and took care of you, Raph didn't think that was a good idea he would have wanted to leave you out in the snow to die and wouldn't tell anyone about it. When you woke up not knowing who you were, Raph didn't believe you, he still doesn't, and having the Foot and Purple Dragon's tattooed on your arm and shoulder doesn't help."

"But I have that other tattoo, the one with the dragon head and five stars. I just have to find them and get my answers."

Jessica signed, "You aren't getting my point."

"Then what is it?"

"He doesn't care if you're the good guy or the bad. All he cares about is that you worked with the enemy, and he thinks you're with them and planning on stabbing us I the back one day."

"What happened to me starting over, no matter what happened?"

"Just because his brothers agreed to it, doesn't mean he did."

"Will I ever gain his trust? Because it seems like if he trusts me then I might be included in every little thing they do."

"I don't know."

"I'm going out, if anyone cares."

Ashley sat in the cell waiting… Waiting for something to happen, and it's one of two things, the guys to come and save her or for Hun to walk her back to the dojo, to her death. She's been alive for two weeks, and for what, to join the foot to only be killed later on. She should have stayed dead. She shouldn't have been brought back. Something bad going to happen and it'll be because of her. The door to her cell opened, it was Hun.

"Come on. Time to go." He said as Ashley stood up and walked out.

When we arrived at the dojo she saw the guys, their arms and legs chained to the floor, and not a scratch on them.

"You did well Ashley. You brought them to me." Shredder said, "Go on, tell them I say the truth."

She avoided eye contact, "You told Kari to put that cell in my cellar. You knew I would call for help." She looked at Raph, "Why didn't you heed my warning? Why did you come for me?"

"Why wouldn't I come for the person I love?"

"You are a fool to think I would love you. You're nothing but a hothead and think only of yourself. You would never care about anyone." She lied, hoping Raph would catch on.

"What have they done to you?"

"Enough! I did not chain them so that you can have a coded conversation. Kill them." Shredder said handing me a dagger.

She took the dagger and walked up to Raph.

"Don't do this." He pleaded.

"Will you trust me? I know what I'm doing." She whispered.

"What's the hold-up Ashley?" Shredder asked.

"You know, I was thinking. What happens when you bring the dead back to life?" Ashley asked Shredder but looking into Raph's eyes.

"You make better choices." Shredder replied.

"No, supernatural things start to happen. And when supernatural things start to happen, someone ends up getting hurt."

"Good thing there's a microchip in that head of yours. One press of the button and you'll be in a world of pain." Shredder said as he pulled out the remote.

Raph's eye widen, he now knew that she was stuck, he knew that she had no choice, he knew she had to hurt someone, he knew it was going to be him.

"I gave you a warning, I told you not to come." she was close to tears, "I'm sorry." Ashley whispered as she thrust the blade into his side.

Raph grunted and acted as if it was nothing, but his face had pain written all over it. His brothers started to yank on the chains, trying to break free.

"You still have the other 3 Ashley. Finish the job." Shredder said.

She left the dagger in Raphs side and back away. Raph looked at me and gave me a nod.

"No, I can't. I won't."

"That's too bad." Shredder said pressing the button and watched as nothing happened.

"I told you, supernatural things would happen and someone would end up getting hurt over it. Your microchip, doesn't work anymore." She said turning around to face him.

"Even still, you can't beat me. I killed you once I'll do it again." He said then finding that he couldn't move, "What the-"

"Yeah, hi, we'll be doing this under my rules now." She said as the chains unlocked and dropped to the floor.

Leo went to help Raph up as Raph said, "Ashley lets go. We're done here."

"He has to pay Raph." Ashley replied getting ready to about snap Shredder's neck.

"And he will but not like this, not for revenge. Nothing good will come from this and you know it."

Ashley took a breath and gave a "force push" to Shredder into a pillar, knocking him unconscious. Then went to help Leo take Raph back to the Lair.

Donny walked out of his lab after patching Raph up and leaving him to rest.

"Don-" Ashley started only for him to cut me off.

"He's fine. He needs to rest but he'll live." He said frustrated, "I don't know what happened to you but that," He pointed to his lab were Raph was resting, "Shouldn't have happened."

"I had to do something, and in order for me to do that I had to get rid of that chip I had in my head."

"How do I know you had a chip in your head to begin with? How do I know you aren't playing us all?" He asked as Lexi walked behind him.

"You could trust me."

"After what you did to my brother, I won't."

"Donny-"

"No! Don't tell me it was the only way! There was another way, you just weren't paying attention." He said walking off to his bedroom.

"Um… Do you want some-"

"What was their plan Lexi?" Ashley asked cutting her off.

"I don't-"

"I know Don told you. What was it?"

"Me. I was to come in and create a distraction so you guys could get out."

She looked toward the ground while rubbing her forehead, "I'll be in the dojo if anyone needs me."


	5. Chapter 4: The Talk

***I DO NOT OWN TMNT***  
**I DO OWN MY OC**

A day and a half later….

Raph woke up finding himself in Donny's lab and a little light headed.

"I would be lying down if I were you." Donny said standing behind him.

"On a bed that feels like a tray? No thanks." Raph said rubbing his neck.

"You need to rest."

"Then help me to my room."

Don signed and shook his head trying not to laugh. He helped Raph to his room and onto his hammock, "Have you ever considered getting a real bed?"

"Never, I feel like I'm sleeping on air." Raph said through is smile.

"And those are the drugs talking."

"Donny?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to Ashley can you find her for me? I was told rest."

"We aren't on the best of terms."

"Just get her."

"She's in the dojo. You can go to her after your rest." Don said walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

After a long, needed rest, Raph walked into the dojo to see Ashley angrily beating the punching bag.

"You know you're going to have to buy me a new one if you bust this one right?"

She stopped what she was doing and turned to see Raph standing in between the doors.

"How you feeling?" She asked.

"Good, still a little sore of course but I'll live."

"Good." She said going back to the punching bag.

"Ash, come on, let's go and talk."

"We are talking."

Raph came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her out of reach of the punch bag then started rubbing them. "You know what I mean. You've cooped up in here for about a day. You need to relax." He whispered against my ear, "All work and no play leaves for a crappy day."

"Then let it be crappy. It's already been that kind of a week what's a few more days." She said leaving for my room.

Raph followed her up to her room and closed the door behind him. Ashley started changing her clothes in front of Raph not caring that he was in the room. Raph laid on her bed taking the bikers magazine off of her nightstand.

"You're really just going to lay there and read?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do."

"How can you be so calm? After what I did to you, you're still talking to me."

"Am I not supposed to?" He asked looking up from the magazine.

"Not according to your brother." She said putting my tank top on.

"Just because he didn't agree with how you did things doesn't mean that you should be upset about it. I mean, you never have."

"Raph-"

"Are you going to torture me by standing there or are you going to come here?" She just stared at Raph, "Look, Don got upset about you hurting me. I know that you have to do what you got to do." Raph said.

"Yeah, and know everyone is thinking that it's some kind of side effect from being brought back from the dead. We can't keep lying to them Raph, they're going to find out one way or another."

"You know what they're going to do Ash they're going to want you to leave because you can't control yourself."

"You don't know that, and besides, I controlled it once I can do it again."

"You almost killed yourself last time."

"That's because I didn't have you. You weren't there to help me out."

"Well, I'm here now. I say we start by getting some rest and do the real work in the morning." Raph said making room on the bed for me.

"Okay." She climbed into the bed as Raph wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest and kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream

***I DO NOT OWN TMNT***  
**I DO OWN MY OC**

Next morning…

When Ashley woke up, she woke up alone. Raph was gone. _"He must be training with his brothers."_ She went down stairs and saw Jessica and Lexi in the kitchen eating cereal and drinking coffee.

"Morning." Jessica greeted, "Cereal?" She pointed to the box.

"No thank you, coffee will do just fine." Ashley said pouring myself a cup.

"Okay, here's the sugar." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks."

"So, you and Raph." Jessica said with a smirk.

"What about it?" Ashley said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you a thing or what? I details."

Ashley caught Lexi's eye roll as Jessica was talking. Then Ashley said, "Look, just because Raph spent the night in my room doesn't mean we slept with each other… I really don't even want to know how that works."

"Well, you see-" Jessica started.

"Don't. Please. Spare me." Ashley said as Lexi gave out a laugh, "I don't see how this is funny." She said setting her coffee down.

"It's really not but your facial expression was priceless I have to say."

Ashley gave a sigh, "Just don't talk about it Jess, and we'll make sure that Lexi doesn't laugh again."

"Ha, ha, ha, but in all seriousness what's going on with the two of you?" Lexi asked as Jess gave a chuckle, "I mean you do love each other, right?"

"I do love him but with everything going on I just- I'm not sure."

"Oh. How would I get him to trust me?" Lexi asked changing the subject.

"How do you know he doesn't already?"

"He told me flat out that he didn't. He didn't know that I was part a plan."

"So, he never asked you to help?"

"No, I just made a plan of my own."

"Try doing what he says and you might just be able to gain a little trust from him."

"If it ends up with me being in a possible relationship with him, I'll pass." Lexi joked.

"You always have to make a joke do you?" Jessica asked.

"Only when I feel like it." Lexi replied drinking her coffee.

"You're impossible." Ashley commented.

"Who is and why?" Raph asked walking up.

"Nothing you would understand, it's called girl talk and you're a guy not to mention a turtle." Lexi said.

"And you're a chick who has no memory of who she is." Raph said putting his hand on my back.

"Don't start." Ashley butted in, "It's only going to end in a fist fight to the death."

"I thought we would hit the rooftops this afternoon as soon as I finish practice." He said just about ignoring what Ashley had said.

"Sure, we can go after lunch."

"Alright, better get back before Leo notices I'm gone." He said placing a kiss on Ashley's cheek and going back to the dojo.

"You are such a lair." Jessica said as soon a Raph closed the dojo doors.

"What?" Ashley asked confused.

"You so slept with him, you saw that right Lexi?"

"No, no, no, I am not getting dragged into this." Lexi said almost choking on her coffee.

"No, no we didn't, we just laid down and went to slept. We didn't have- No." Ashley said not sure how to justify herself.

"Then what was that about 'I thought we would hit the rooftops this afternoon,' is that code for let's go find a place and have-"

"NO! That's not it, not it at all."

"Denial is the first sign of everything. It did happen and you're embarrassed to even talk about it, let alone say or hear it. You guys hit it off last night." Jessica said as Lexi just sat on the counter with a smile on her face.

"You're impossible. You're just insane. How have you not driven everybody crazy?"

"Easy, you sleep with one of them."

"Is that your answer to everything? Do you even love Leo?"

"Yes, what kind of a question is that?"

"A smart one."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Come one give me the details."

"Jess, there's nothing to tell. All we did was talk and I feel asleep with him holding me."

"Right, and by talk you mean-"

"For goodness sake, will you stop!"

"That depends."

"I'm afraid to even ask."

"Will you stop denying and give me details?"

"That's why I didn't ask." I took a breath and said, "You know what, you got me."

"I'm waiting."

"It was the most terrible thing that ever happened to me, we hate each other, and we're just putting on a show for everyone else." Ashley lied with a straight face.

Lexi started laughing and almost fell off the counter Jessica shook her head and sighed, "You should tell everyone that, you don't need to put on a show just to make everyone happy. I'm sorry that it wasn't the best time of your life." She went upstairs into her bed room and closed the door.

"Is she serious? She believed that?" Ashley asked Lexi.

Lexi controlled herself before saying, "She got into a bike accident while she was in California and the doctor gave her some drugs to help with the pain and apparently it makes her loopy and sometimes she sleep walks with eyes open and can carry a full conversation. She should be coming back right, about, now." Lexi pointed towards her bedroom as Jessica walked out. She was rubbing her eyes as if she just woke up.

"Morning." She said fixing some coffee and a new bowl of cereal, "You know I have the weirdest dream, the three of us were in the kitchen and we were talking and I had this sudden interest in you and Raph sleeping with each other."

"That's weird." Lexi commented.

"Yeah I thought so too, and you kept saying that the two of you didn't do anything, but I kept insisting that you were. Finally you said that you it did happen but you hated it, and you hated each other and you were just putting on a show for everyone."

"Now that's bizarre. Talk about the dream of a life time." Ashley said playing along, "So, how about this coffee, pretty good right?"

"Yeah, great conversation starter Ash we can always count on you." Lexi said holding up her cup and giving me a wink.

"It taste like dirt." Jessica said.

"That's probably because you used the plant as you sugar." Lexi said.

"Great, wonderful, I'm going back to bed." Jessica said going back to her room.

Later on the rooftops…

"This isn't working!" Ashley yelled in frustration.

"Ash, haven't even started yet." Raph said.

"Not what I'm talking about."

"What then?"

"Look." She said holding out her hands as if to grab something.

Raph watched as nothing happened then look at Ashley's facial expression and the amount of force that was on it. "Nothing's happening."

"Exactly, I can't move anything. It's like my powers have been extracted from my body."

"That's not good."

"You think? Stockman."

"Now that's never good."

"Stockman had a set of vials with a blue liquid near me when I awoke… That must be what he's been putting in my drink. Damn, why didn't I see this before!"

"So you think this blue vial thing is what's causing you to lose your power?"

"Not lose it, but contain it. This has been his plan all along, now what?"

"We train, we make you better."

"Do you really think that's going to stop him? I should have killed him when I had the chance." Ashley said walking away.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't say a thing, she just kept walking.

"Ashley!"

She jumped from the rooftop and blended in with the crowd below and into a thrift shop, helping herself to whatever she needed to make sure she wasn't followed. When she grabbed what she needed she left blending with a large crowd that just past the entrance.

"Guys Ashley's going AWOL." Raph said walking into the lair.

"Where is she now?" Leo asked.

"I lost her, but I think I know where she's going."

"Where?"

"Shredder's tower."

"Why on earth would she go back there?"

"You might want to get the others." Raph told Leo.

Leo just looked at him for a moment, "What did you do?" He said under his breathe going to gather the others.


	7. Chapter 6: The Damage

***I DO NOT OWN TMNT***  
**I DO OWN MY OC**

"What's this about? I really have some things that need to get done." Donny said finally joining the rest of the gang.

"It's about Ashley. Take a seat and we can get started." Raph said as Donny took a seat next to Lexi, "It all started about 15 or 13 years ago. Ashley and I were out an about in the sewer doing our own thing, collecting cool stuff throwing things into the already wasted water when Ashley fell into the water-way. It took her all the way to where it met the ocean. I looked everywhere for her, when I found her, I wasn't prepared for what I saw next."

"Well, well, well what are you doing so far from home?"

"I need to see Stockman, Hun. Let me through and no one will get hurt." Ashley said.

"You don't scare me little girl." Hun said trying to walk towards her but found himself walking on air and not reaching her target, "What the-"

"Don't call me little girl. Now, where's Stockman?" Ashley asked with a death glare on her face.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I kill you if you don't."

"HA! You, kill me? I'd like to see you try." Hun mocked.

"Don't test me." She said as Hun started gasping for air, "Where's Stockman!?"

"Private… Building… Over by the… Pier." Hun said trying to breathe, "You can't… Miss it." Hun then passed out and was dropped to the ground.

"Congratulations, you get to live another day."

"And you didn't tell anyone this why?" Leo asked giving his brother an angry look.

"If you saw what I saw, would you? If she was the only friend that you had and you weren't sure how your father would act about the situation, would you tell anyone?" Raph answered Leo's question with a question.

"Who cares? You were defending a person who can't control herself. Why would you keep that from us?" Donny asked.

"Looked at the time, it seemed like the best thing to do. I couldn't lose her. She was the only person who kept me on my feet."

"Are you sure she's going after Stockman?" Leo asked.

"Not really, but that's our best shot." Raph replied.

"Okay. Let's go find him."

Ashley made it to the pier where she saw a bunch of Foot Ninja's on the roof of one of the buildings. _"Hun was actually right for a change. It's not hard to miss."_

"What are you doing here?"

Ashley turned to see that Kari, with blade in hand, was standing behind her, "I came to see Stockman. Care to walk me in?"

"No."

"Too bad." Ashley said forcing Kari to walk without even touching her, "Totally takeover of the body, took me a while to be able to completely control a person but I got the hang of it eventually. I don't have to be in the same room as that person. Now, be a doll and get me inside and I might just let you live."

Kari did as she was told and got Ashley into the building to Stockman's office.

"I'm busy."

"It's important." Kari said.

"Very well, make it quick." Stockman said turning around, "Oh, it's you."

"I want the vials." Ashley said.

"And why would I do that."

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"I have been given that threat many times. Surely you can do better." Stockman said as his equipment started to float.

"Let's try this again, give me to the vials or all your work will be destroyed along with you."

Stockman looked around the room, "Impressive. What else can you do?"

"Would you like me to show you how I can kill a person without laying a finger on them or are you going to give me what I asked for."

"They're in the safe." Stockman said pointing at a picture on the wall.

Ashley let the stuff drop onto the ground and tore the picture of the wall, "I'm surprised you aren't crying Stockman. All you're hard years work… Gone. Oh, don't think that you're back –ups have everything. I wiped them clean a few hours ago." She said as the safe door popped off. Ashley grabbed the vials and walked out of the building.

"Ashley."

"I was wonder when you guys would show up." She said as Leo, Raph, Donny, and Lexi walked out of the shadows, "Oh look at that, Lexi finally joined the group. Does this mean that Raph trusts you now?"

"Ashley you need to stop this before someone gets hurt, you're not like this. Let us help you. You're a good person." Leo said.

"Blah, blah, blah, and blah. I'm tired of playing the good guy. Spare him, let the cops take care of him, he will get his justice. I don't care about justice, or mercy, I want revenge. I want blood. What do you think what happened to Splinter when we fought with the Shredder? I stopped Splinter in his tracks and watched as Shredder pull him apart. And Mickey falling into a coma, well, he got lucky."

"You were just picking us off one by one? Are you-" Raph started to say.

"Working with Shredder? No, I don't like taking orders I'd rather be the one giving them." Ashley said pushing Leo and Donny into the ocean.

"Ash, you're better than this. Please stop!" Lexi yelled.

"Why are you helping them? You don't even know who you really are."

"Ash, don't do something you'll regret." Lexi said. Lexi started to feel a tight grip across her neck she looked to see that is was Raph, "R-Raph?"

"It's not me." He said.

"This is fun, isn't? Raph gets to hurt the person he believes who shouldn't even be here, and I'm currently drowning Leo and Donny. This is a good day."

"They're turtles remember." Raph said as he felt his grip get tighter.

"I do. But they aren't sea turtles. They're your average turtle, with a twist. They'll die eventually, you all will." Ashley said as a cold blade touched her neck.

"Let them go." Kari said.

"So, you want to play too. Let's start by removing that blade," Kari's blade left Ashley's neck, as she brought up Leo and Donny, "Take your pick Kari, or I'll make it for you."


	8. Chapter 7: The Effect

***I DO NOT OWN TMNT***  
***I DO OWN MY OC***

"Take your pick Kari, or I'll make it for you." Ashley said as she forced Kari to move toward Leo and Donny.

"Ash, stop! Shredder should be the one to suffer your pain, not us! Not your family." Raph said as his grip on Lexi was released and she fell to the ground, Kari was no longer moving towards Leo or Donny, and Leo and Donny were on their knees gasping for air.

"Family? You call this MY FAMILY! I already had a family." Ashley said.

"You know what I mean. We took care of you, we helped you. I helped you. You can do better."

"Better? What's better than watching the man that killed my father suffer?"

"But your father's alive."

"No, he's not. He was killed right in front of me. I could have helped him, but I had a chip in the back of my head preventing me from doing so."

"I can't say that I'm sorry. Not after what you did to my family."

"You're pathetic Raph. You're letting them hold you back. Keeping you from doing what you can do. You would be better off without them."

"They're family, but I don't expect you to understand that."

"Family," Ashley scoffed, "We'll see each other again, and I'll be stronger than any of you put together." She said as she snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Great. Just great." Raph muttered.

"No." Kari said.

"What?"

"The vails. She has the vails."

"What vails?" Donny asked.

"The blue vails that Stockman used to wake her up."

"Why would she want them if they do nothing but shut off her powers." Raph said.

"They shut off her powers, they increase them." Kari said.

"You're kidding me." Raph replied.

"Afraid not."

"Lovely, not only did we just learn about her true ability and what really happened to our father and little brother but now she has something that'll turn her into a weapon!? This is great Raph. Super!" Don yelled, "There has to be a way to stop her, to neutralize her."

"There is," Stockman said riding out, "But it was on my computer and my backups. Which are now destroyed."

"This helps us how?" Don asked.

"Good thing I always have a hard copy, but it'll take a while to get it right and I'm pretty sure Shredder doesn't want to contain her."

"Give me the hard copy. I'll take care of it."

"Come with me, you'll need more than just the hard copy." Stockman said leading Don back to his lab.

"How are you going to keep Shredder out of this?" Leo asked Kari.

"I have my ways, but I can't promise anything."

"If he can get to her, and sets up a meeting-"

"You'll be the first to know. As much of an asset as she could be, she's too dangerous. I need her gone."

"Agreed."

Raph just hung his head and started walking, "I'll meet you guys back at the lair."

"Mind if I join?" Lexi asked.

"No." Raph said as he sat on the rooftop in Chinatown.

"You might as well start cussing her out or something, you won't be able to hold it in forever."

"I-I don't even know what to say. I thought I knew her, but it turns out that she was playing us all…"

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Not everyone is who they say they are, or what we think to be."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here? I was nothing but mean to you, I didn't care about you at all."

"I asked myself that a few months after Don found me. I was sitting on the couch while you guys were sparing and I thought about it. The guys took care of a stranger, who didn't even know who she was. I'm here to be a friend, just like your brothers were to me. "

"You're not very good at explaining why you're here really here, are you?"

"Yeah, no. Not my strong suit."

"I get it. I mean, why you're here, but that was a terrible explanation."

"I know. It sounded better in my head."

"Right."

"So… What's so special about Chinatown?" Lexi asked.

"Why do you keep looking for where you came from?"

"You first."

"I was a kid but Splinter would bring me here during New Years. We watched the dragons danced, we got some of the wonderful food, I mean, we did it every year. Then he started getting old so I would start coming by myself. I guess you could say that this is my "happy" place."

"Wow. That's great."

"Yeah, you're turn."

"Right. I um- I've started to get some of my memory back, not a lot but enough to be looking. I want to know who I was and right now. I'm not sure I was all that good of a person."

"Does Don know?"

"No, he's not for the idea of looking deeper. He doesn't want me to start regretting things that I've already done, but I do plan on telling him. Just not now"

"We should head back. I'm sure Leo has some kind of plan laid out already."

"Most likely."

"How are we going to find her?" Don asked as Raph and Lexi walked into the lair.

"Glad that you could join us." Leo said.

"Glad we could make it. What'd we miss?" Raph asked.

"Nothing yet, just trying to figure out how to find Ash. Any ideas?"

"


	9. Epilogue

_We had a plan to take out Ash, but we have yet to use it. Weeks went by and we heard nothing of her, then months… It's almost been a year since we've last seen her but we've been busy. Lexi's been searching for her old self and she's made some progress. Don wasn't too happy at first but he got over it, he uses it as an excuse to move on in life… Whatever that's supposed to mean…_

_Mickey's awake, finally. Life was almost boring without him… You didn't hear that from me though. It took us a while to get him caught up after he finished 3 video games, 40 plus comic books, 20 some movies, and had 50 billion pancakes, AND 20 different explanations of what happened to him and the last several months. I thought we were all going to die._

_Honestly, I think this whole journal thing, expressing feelings to it, is stupid but it works. Lexi got me started on it… She's been a good friend. I could trust her with my life._

"It's about time you trust me, after all I never really did anything to you." Lexi said reading over his shoulder.

_Honestly, I think this whole journal thing, expressing feelings to it, is stupid but it works. Lexi got me started on it… She's been a good friend. __I could trust her with my life.__ Correction, I would rather die before trusting her with my life._

"That's not fair." She said.

"That's what you get for reading over my shoulder." Raph said closing the journal, "What's up?"

"Leo just heard from Kari and she thinks she may know where Ash is. He's going to check up on it now. He wants us to go with him."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Raph, we're just examining for now we can't get caught."

"I know and we won't."

_We followed up on that lead Kari had… Nothing, someone was there but it didn't look to be Ash. You know, I try to help people. I try to be the hero, so to speak, but I always seem to end up the villain. Ash was my responsibility, I have to finish what I started, and it starts by finding her._

_**Short ending but I felt this is how it should end BUT it is far from over! If you liked this one be on the lookout for **_A New Life _**(Which I won't be posting until a month or so from now). It's a background to Lexi and her finding her true self along with her side of the story of what happened in these past events. Thank you for reading and I hope to "see you" again.**_


End file.
